The Pack
Phineas turns into a werewolf after a lab accident and escapes into the woods, where he finds wolves who accept him in the pack. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION UNLESS IT IS ABSOLUTELY NESSESARY. Chapter 1: The Accident This started when Phineas and Ferb were mixing wolf data with human data. They figured that they could make a helper, who was half-wolf and half-human. It would solve problems and be a great friend for mankind. But it all went wrong. "Hey Ferb, pass me the Wolf DNA mixture." Phineas asked, Ferb handed it over, and Phineas combined it in a jar. But when he was pouring it into the jar, a bit of the mixture splashed onto his arm, and it went into a cut that he got earlier. Of course, he didn't notice, but it would take a big effect, too. "Phineas, this is a great idea." Ferb said, taking notes of the mixture and making the human mix. He didn't notice the accident, either "Ferb, I sure hope Candace likes it, I mean, she sure is a great sister." Phineas said, itching the cut on his arm. Afterwards, the boys were called in for dinner. They folded up their work tent and put it behind their tree for later. Then, they ran inside. They had their mother, Linda's, steak surprise. Phineas liked this meal, but tonight, he craved it. "Ferb, I usually like this meal very much, but tonight, it feels...different...like I want more of it." Phineas said, the cut on his arm still bothered him. After going to bed, Phineas fell asleep easily, but he slept different. The next thing he knew, he was up late. He checked his bedside clock. "Hm, 2:30." He said, his voice sounded deeper and gruff. It almost startled ihm, he looked down at his hands to find that he had paws, and claws! He jumped out of bed and tripped, he could only walk on all fours. "Oh no, there must have been a problem!" Phineas said, seeing an orange tials flowing out behind him. "I have to get out of here." He said. If he were to be seen, he would have been thrown out of the house. So instead, he snuck downstairs, and nosed open the door. He ran outside and into the cold night. Chapter 2: The Forest Phineas didn't look back. He needed a safe place to stay where no one would see him. He ran into the forest and found a den. "Hello?" he called. "Is anyone there?" He crawled into the cave, to find a whole pack of wolves living inside. "Come in, young wolf." Said a large gray wolf, Phineas suspected him to be the leader. "I am Fangtar. Leader of the Danville Pack." He said. "I-I'm not a wolf at all, I had a lab accident and I turned into this!!" Phineas siad, he began to back up. "Ah, well. I find that very hard to believe. You have clothing on, but it is apparently ripped and tattered. You may be telling the truth." Fangtar said. "Would you like to join the pack?" Phineas said yes, mostly out of fear. He was stuck in a new life untill he could talk to Ferb again. He went into a corner and fell asleep again. He woke up when most of the wolves were asleep, a few awake, but not noticing him. He began to explore the den, hoping to find something to do. Meanwhile, Ferb was just waking up in the Flynn/Fletcher home. He didn't see Phineas. After breakfast, their Mother and Father were worried, because Phineas was not present. Ferb checked everywhere, including the backyard. Their Mom and Dad called the police and alerted Phineas's disappearance. Even Candace got in a panic. "The police are looking for him, all we must do is wait, and not worry." Lawrence said, trying to ease the situation. Candace knew what was going on, and she decided to look for him. "I think something happened to Phineas, and he was too scared to tell us, he might have run away." She said. And so, at night, she snuck out to look for her werewolf brother. Chapter 3: Help? Candace looked high and low, looking all the place Phineas might have gone, when she discovered the cave. "Phineas might be in there, I mean, where else would be shelter for him?" Candace said to herself. She climbed into a cave and found a den of wolves. "Phineas, Phineas, where are you?" Candace whispered, she tiptoed slowly around wolves untill she found one laying in the corner. It was orange, it had Phineas's clothes, even thought they were tattered, and it had his hair. "Phineas, wake up!" Candace whispered into it's ear. It opened it's eyes and saw Candace. It whimpered. "Ah, forgot that you can't talk." Candace said, "You need to come with me, I can get this problem solved. Phineas brightened a little, but then tilted his head and signaled to all the wolves in the den. "Oh, I see. Well, maybe we could sneak out carefull-" "THERE'S A HUMAN IN HERE?" a wolf shouted. Phineas heard it and quickly signaled to Candace, she whirled around and all 17 wolves, (not including Phineas) were circled around her. Phineas growled. He pounced on Candace, who climbed on his back, and they ran out of the cave. The wolves began saying mean things. "TRAITOR!" one yelled. Phineas did not look back, he rushed through the streets untill he found his house, he ran through the gate and under the tree. Candace stepped off of him. "I'll go get Ferb." Candace said, Ferb came out, still in his pajamas. He saw Phineas and ran to him. "Phineas, is it you?" Ferb said, Phineas nodded and whimpered. "Hang on, I'll get the animal translator!" Ferb said, he came back out of the house with a project Phineas and Ferb had made earlier in the summer. Phineas jumped onto the seat and Candace pulled down the microphone. Phineas grolwed and barked into it, and the answer that came was: "Guys, when we tried making the wolf-helper, I got a bit of DNA." "Yeah, A BIT." Candace said, amazed at the machine. Phineas growled into it again and he said. "Im sorry, Ferb, do you have an antidote?". Ferb shook his head, and Phineas put a paw on his forehead. "Ouch." "W-well, do you think you could make one before sunrise?" Phineas said, Ferb thought about it, then he pulled up their foldable science tent and began working on something, using the already made human mixture. 10 minutes later, he was done. He gave the antidote medicine to Phineas who coughed at the taste. And then, he jumped behind the tree and came out as himself, except that his clothes were torn and wore out. "Yay!" he almost yelled. "You guys did it!" Candace hugged him, and so did Ferb. "We missed you, little bro." Candace said. Ferb shook Phineas's hand, and Phineas thought about something. "What about the wolf pack, and my parents?" Phineas said, he ran inside, changed his clothes. He ran to his Mom, who opened one eye. She saw Phineas, and she woke up and hugged him. "Phineas, do not EVER sneak out again!" she said, tears flowing through her eyes. "Well, it's a very long story, Mom." He explained everything to his mother. Who just smiled and complimented on his imagination. Phineas ran out of their room and got some sleep, he would need it, after all. Chapter 4: Return As The Wolf Now that they had an antidote and a wolf DNA mixture, Phineas decided to experiment. He drunk the wolf mixture to become a wolf and explore the forest, other times he did it to test out what it was like. His friend, Isabella, thought him being a wolf was cute, and she taught him tricks and fed him steaks when he performed them correctly. Afterwards, Phineas would go back to living his life, without any problems. Phineas and Ferb still made their daily inventions, although being a wolf made work faster. Phineas could pull a whole cart of blocks or even put things into place. Ferb wasn't the least bit unhappy, but he missed their old ways of building. It was still fun, no matter how they did it. Once they had done it for about a month, the wolf DNA ran out untill they could get some more. But Phineas acted weird. He would often look at the fridge and lick his chops, or feel like chasing a bird, which he would normally not do as a human. Isabella noticed this, and discussed it with Candace and Ferb. "He's acting too weird, I think something went wrong with the mixture." She said, as Phineas chased a squirrel behind them. "Maybe the effects are just wearing off, he'll go back to normal soon." Candace said, although she was unsure. One night, Phineas transformed into a wolf without drinking the mixture. And he didn't act like Phineas, he lost all memoery of being himself. He woke up Ferb by pouncing on him and biting him. "OW!" Ferb yelled. Candace came in, hearing Ferb's yell. "Phineas?" shea said, backing up against the wall. Phineas lunged Candace pushed him off. She ran to Ferb, who had a big cut on his arm, and blood was running. "Ferb!" she said, she tore off a piece of Ferb's pillowcase and wrapped it around the cut. Phineas growled, and Candace picked up Ferb's lamp to fend Phineas off. Then, she got an idea. "The antidote!" she said, she opened the windows and jumped along with Phineas, she landed in a roll, and Phineas chased her into the invention tent, where she found an antidote and gave some to Phineas when he opened his mouth to bite her. Ferb came running out of the house with an animal cage. Phineas was temporarily undangerous. Ferb trapped him in the cage, and Phineas didn't seem so mad. He stared at Ferb with wide eyes, he whimpered and lied down. "The antidote didn't work, but it turned him back to being good." Candace said, she hated seeing Phineas in the cage. "Let's hope he returns to normal." Ferb said, a bit nervous. "Mom and Dad are on a trip, we have to change him back before they get home." Candace whispered. Phineas slept in the cage. "Don't worry, Phineas, we'll get you back in shape." Candace said, ruffling his fur through the cage bars. Chapter 5: Stuck As A Danville Wolf The next morning, Candace fed Phineas some leftovers from supper. Ferb sat in front of the cage and monitored Phineas's behavior. Which consisted of staring contests, and blinking. Then, he came up with an idea. "Candace, we can use the Molecular Seperator!" Ferb said, Candace snapped and went into the invention tent. She brought out a small device from earlier on. She shot it at Phineas, who came out as himself, with a wolf. "Yeah! I'm back to normal!" Phineas said, "And, I got a new pet wolf, too." he said, scratching it's fur. "I'm sorry about last night, Ferb." Phineas said, pointing to Ferb's bandaged arm. Ferb said it was "not a big deal at all" and he forgave Phineas. Phineas popped open the cage door and the wolf did tricks in the air. Phineas threw it some leftovers and it barked happily. "I bet Mom and Dad would let us keep it if we took care of it." Phineas said. "Maybe" said Candace. When their mother and father got home, they were surprised to see a dog/wolf in the house, and Phineas promised he would take care of it. They let him keep it. It was a friend to Perry, also. Isabella also taught her tricks with Phineas. Who knew what it was like to be in the wolf's place. "Now, let's just hope he doesn't join the pack." Candace said, and then she laughed along with Phineas and Isabella. THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Articles under construction